


Walk A Mile In His Shoes

by daniwritesattimes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniwritesattimes/pseuds/daniwritesattimes
Summary: After both Shikamaru and Neji prove to be incompatible when they must work together, Ino switches their consciousness, forcing the two to live a week within each other's bodies with no exception.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s good to hear that the mission was a success,” Tsunade congratulated.

At that, there was an odd silence across the two teams.

Tsunade raised a brow as Ino stepped towards the desk, “I don’t think Neji and Shikamaru should be on joint missions from now on,” the girl suggested.

Both boys looked to the Yamanaka simultaneously.

Tsunade only stared to the girl and rested her cheek against her hand, “is that so?”

Both team Asuma and team Gai continued the silence that told of their agreement. However, the agreement seemed to stop at the two she had mentioned.

“Come on, Ino. It’s not that big of a deal,” Shikamaru brushed it off calmly.

“Oh, it’s not?” Ino questioned, spinning to face the lazy-nin.

“I am willing to cooperate when it is beneficial. The mission is above all,” Neji added.

Ino rolled her eyes, “you two are impossible together.”

“You’re overexaggerating,” the shadow user said.

The blond centered her attention back on the boy, “really?”

-

“We should come at them from the north,” Shikamaru countered.

“They might be expecting us to attack from the north. We should come towards them from each direction,” Neji reiterated.

Shikamaru scoffed, “and thin our forces?”

“We might have to risk it,” the Hyuga agreed.

The Nara shook his head.

“Guys,” Chouji began with a friendly smile, “both ideas are great.”

“Yeah, I’m not weakening our front,” the Nara declined regardless of what his childhood friend had to say.

“And we should not limit the ground that we cover,” Neji said.

“Okay, then,” Shikamaru sat down against a log, “let’s spread out so that if one of us goes down, then they can move onto the next like a game of dominos since no one will be there to back us up.”

Neji narrowed his eyes, “we need to try. Our best bet is containing the enemy.”

“We should just band together and chase them down as a single unit where we’re strongest,” the Nara argued as he stared to the Hyuga who did not back down.

“And if they escape? Out run us?” The Hyuga took a step towards him.

Shikamaru sighed, “well that’s better than one of us dying, isn’t it?”

“We need to put the mission first.”

“See, that’s your problem. It’s like you have no concern for human life. You just have this duty-first complex that’s gonna get us killed.”

“We need to do what is necessary to succeed on this mission. We are to track down and capture terrorists,” Neji reminded.

“Yeah, well, I’m aware. Are you?”

“Yes,” Neji’s eyes were cold and searing.

“Then, you know that these people wouldn’t hesitate to kill us on sight, therefore we need each other there.”

“So, we should surround them to keep them trapped.”

Shikamaru stood from the log, “get the stick out of your ass and consider our own lives for a second!”

“Think about how the rest of us can handle ourselves through combat unlike you. If you wish, you can sit aside as we take the enemy head on.”

The Nara neared Neji, “you just see me as some lazy slacker. Is that it?”

“You see me as a psychopath who cares little for human life.”

“You both are the way you are for reasons that don’t matter right now!” Ino exclaimed over the two, “we need to get through this,” she exhaled, “so, what the hell are we doing?”

“Staying together.”

“Splitting up.”

-

The two stood silently after the story had been told. Shikamaru only dropped his head lazily while Neji looked away from the scene as a whole.

“And it’s not the first time they’ve been at each other’s throats,” the Yamanaka began.

“Yeah, we get the point,” Shikamaru interrupted, “thanks, but it wasn’t that bad,” he didn’t want the Hokage to question his ability to stay focused on missions when he had his personal differences unrelated to the objective. He could feel the woman’s disproving eyes on him.

“I’ll consider it. Now, get out, I have things to do,” the woman was in no mood to hear of one of her most trusted workers underperforming. She was busy enough as is without the added tension on the sidelines.

The shinobi did as they were told and left the woman to tend to her duties for the day having finally brought the subject to light. Ino shut the door once they all filed out from the office to come to an awkwardly silent hall filled with the members of either team. She inhaled before beginning.

“Why do you hate each other so much?” The girl questioned genuinely.

“Yeah, I don’t get it,” TenTen added.

“You two are not exactly compatible on the field,” Lee chimed in.

“It does kinda interfere with missions,” Chouji scratched the back of his neck.

Shikamaru shot his friend a lazy yet grudging look at his betrayal to which Chouji averted his stare, “well the guy’s a machine. You’ve seen it yourselves,” he said as he continued towards the building’s exit.

“You are not open to considering the ideas of others,” Neji commented.

“Not when they can get us killed,” the Nara shot back.

“Okay, well there have been other times when you guys were at odds,” TenTen pointed out.

“When?” The two said in sync, turning to face the girl.

“I don’t know. You guys just always seemed sort of put off by each other,” the brunette explained to her best ability under both of their hard stares, “look, we can just tell you hate each other.”

“Yeah, so be honest. What is it?” Ino asked, siding next to the other kunoichi.

The two boys stood in silence. It did not seem as if either of them really needed to ponder over it. They could tell that the answer danced on their tongues, but they were hesitant to finally break that wall of truth.

“He thinks he isn’t human for starters,” the Nara began.

“You do not consider other’s cognitive abilities beyond your own,” Neji added.

“Gods, get over it already. What’re you upset I got a higher score on some stupid test or something?”

“You are an excellent shinobi, yet you waste it on not improving your hand-to-hand combat skills. You scheme but can never carry your own ideas out physically.”

“Just say I’m lazy.”

“You are incredibly lazy,” Neji finally said.

“Yeah, and you have a mile long stick up your ass, get over it.”

Neji stared to him with something different portraying what went on behind the front. It was a look that said he no longer knew what the say, but also knew that there was nothing left to say, so he simply continued on his own outside of the Hokage Mansion without waiting for his own team members.

“Oh, look at that, leaving his teammates out of the equation yet again. Original,” Shikamaru shook his head with a slightly annoyed smile. He knew Neji could hear him, but the Hyuga continued walking, nevertheless.

“Okay, just go,” Ino shooed everyone else.

Shikamaru began to make his way home without having to be told twice when he was grabbed by the back of his shirt by the Yamanaka.

“You stay. Neji, get back here now! The rest of you, go home,” she demanded, keeping her enraged stare on the Hyuga who began to trek his way back to the girl. The others did not ask a single question beyond sending curious looks from one another. They then left the girl to hold Shikamaru captive and Neji for a conversation that they weren’t sure they wanted to stick around for anyways. Neji stopped right before the girl with his arms crossed waiting for her to explain herself. Once the others were beyond the property, Ino began, “stand side by side,” she commanded.

“Ino, don’t drag this day on,” Shikamaru begged halfheartedly.

“Shut up and do it!”

The two did so but did not make an effort to change their demeanors. Neji was obviously displeased by the situation. Shikamaru was more so annoyed.

“Now, talk,” the girl ordered.

“Ino,” Shikamaru complained.

Neji then spun on his heel to leave the two until they were next summoned for a mission before he suddenly fainted and fell against the gravel of the walkway.

Shikamaru pivoted to pinpoint the sound of collapse before his vision blanked and he, too felt the gravel greet his face.

-

Shikamaru groaned before rubbing his cheek from the pieces of rock that stuck to his cheek. He then felt hairs tickling his cheek and swatted it away only for it to return. He then leaned away from the contact only for it to follow. He scratched the itch that the tickle produced as he stood. He spotted his shoes. They were still the sandals of a shinobi but oddly brown paired with white pants, a white top, and…

Shikamaru spun to spot Ino and himself only the individual who looked just like himself stared right back at him in shock, “Ino?” Shikamaru began nervously.

“Great, you’re awake, now…” the girl began.

“Ino?” Shikamaru repeated as he studied his hands and felt his face and ran his fingers through his now incredibly long mane, “what did you do?!”

“Listen, and you’ll know,” the girl spat impatiently, “one week.”

“One week? One week, what?” The Nara panicked.

“Gods, Shikamaru, shut up! You have to spend a week in each other’s shoes,” the Yamanaka explained.

“What?!” Shikamaru complained.

“Ino, I apologize for everything that our differences have caused, but this cannot be done,” the Shikamaru replica said.

“Who the hell is that?” Shikamaru questioned.

“Neji,” Ino answered, “in your body.”

Shikamaru froze and locked eyes with Neji.

“You aren’t allowed to tell anyone about your situation just for the sole purpose of everyone treating you the same as they normally would if your consciousnesses weren’t switched. You are to live as one another for a week to see exactly why the other is the way he is. If you do so much as give someone else a deliberate hint that you aren’t who you appear to be, I’ll add another week, do you understand?” Ino asked.

“Ino this is crazy,” Shikamaru smiled hysterically.

“And address each other accordingly,” the girl added before walking past the two who couldn’t settle comfortably in the change of vessel.

“Ino!” Her teammate called. All Neji did was stare in shock at the predicament too much so to argue.

“Give each other a briefing on your lives and show each other where you live. It’ll take care of itself from there. Come find me in a week,” she waved away, not sparing the two another glance before continuing through the village.

Shikamaru slowed his breathing before eyeing the Hyuga who was now trapped in his body. Neji returned the look. They stared to one another, incapable of wrapping their minds around the new perspective until the new view became discomforting. Shikamaru then looked out to find the blond’s figure now blurring with distance, “Ino!”


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru sat up in the new bed. The bed that belonged to Neji Hyuga. Shikamaru stared to the wall in front of him stiffly. He frowned uncomfortably before looking around the room. It was sun rise and his hair had gone every which way as he slept. Countless strands stuck to his mouth and webbed over his eyes as he tried to observe his surroundings in the daylight as opposed to yesterday’s night fall. He brushed the hair back then caught sight of himself in a mirror that hung over a dresser. He was still Neji for sure, but he didn’t resemble the Neji that he saw from day to day. He was a mess. It was oddly comical in a sense that made the Nara scoff with a slight smile, but the smile only lasted a moment before he realized he had to take a leak.

He sighed and looked to a door of which Neji had told him led to his restroom. Shikamaru rose from the bed and made his way to the door. He entered the restroom and fumbled for the light switch before looking himself in the mirror more closely. He leaned over the sink and raked a single hand through the mess of hair and stared to his face as he turned his head side to side.

“Woah,” he whispered. It was freaky to say the least.

He stood over the toilet and frowned to the bowl of water before exhaling and shutting his eyes. He undid his pants and took aim before freezing. He furrowed his brows for a moment before opening a single eye.

“Damn, Hyuga,” he mumbled at the girth.

Once he was sure he was done, he sealed his pants and washed his hands as he studied himself a bit more.

“It’s still weird,” he sighed before flicking his wet hands in the sink to shake them of excess water. The place was clean without a spec of dust even in the air. Shikamaru exited the restroom as he compared the Hyuga’s apparent clean habits compared to his own, “oh,” he forgot that he hadn’t cleaned his own space before the switch.

-

Neji stood over the toilet which neighbored a towel that sat piled on the floor near socks that were mismatched. He then looked to the boy’s sink where his toothbrush sat against its surface over droplets of water. Neji shut his eyes before deciding to simply leave the bathroom and begin dressing.

He was tasked with making a delivery of paperwork. It was nothing he had to be familiar with himself according to Shikamaru, so all he had to worry about was getting there on time. Neji bent over to sort through the dresser to look for a change of clothes before he froze at the shock of sudden back pain. He knit his brows in confusion before standing back up, cracking each joint along the way it seemed. He then bent backwards as well as his body allowed him to which wasn’t very far before he stood back up. Another thing he noticed was that he felt a bit more sluggish in the body, meaning the Nara didn’t take very good care of himself on his own. He would just have to make the right decisions for him for as long as he controlled the vessel.

Once clothed, Neji exited his room and looked up and down the hall that was rather new to him. He stepped out, creaking the floorboards with each step.

“Shikamaru?” His mother called.

Neji’s eyes wandered the hall before he decided to follow the voice to avoid coming off as rude as if he were making a first impression in the circumstances. He slowly entered the kitchen to find the Nara’s mother cooking breakfast, Neji assumed.

She smiled as she looked to him, “sit down,” she said before walking towards the table with the pan. She scooped the fried eggs onto the plate before making her way to wash the dish in the kitchen sink. Neji eyed the table before drifting to it carefully. It was a completely unfamiliar situation to him. He scoped the kitchen area silently.

“You lost?” The Nara’s father spoke as he stared to the younger over his cup of tea.

Neji’s eyes darted to the man as if he had been caught. He bit his tongue reminding himself to be careful about his presentation. He couldn’t give a single hint. Neji took note of his own posture which he figured was straighter than the one Shikamaru typically maintained, so he eased himself back against the wooden seat and looked to his plate with a shake of his head. Much to his dismay, he heard the running water from the faucet come to a stop before the mother neared his side. The woman shared a glance with her husband before looking back to the boy, placing her dampened fists to her hips.

“Shikamaru?” She began.

Neji looked up to her.

“You okay?” The father continued.

Neji nodded silently.

“You lost your voice, son?” The man half joked.

“I,” Neji began only to freeze at the mellow rasp of his vocals. He then inhaled slowly, “I am – I’m fine,” he corrected quickly.

The mother then pulled a seat for herself and sat in it, facing the boy. Neither of the two seemed too convinced, “did you do something?” The woman asked in a tone that suggested she was not surprised.

Neji shook his head, “No, I have to make a delivery,” he spoke quietly before removing himself from the room, leaving the two to make guesses on their own.

-

“Keep pushing,” Gai Sensei ordered as he performed the same warm up regimen alongside his pupils, “don’t think about the next time I’ll let you off. Think about how ripped you’ll be once it’s over,” he beamed.

At first, Shikamaru thought he wouldn’t be able to keep up with the man’s impossible routines, but Neji’s body withstood it almost effortlessly. He supposed after years of the same torture, Neji would have adjusted to its insanity.

“Up!” Gai did a single burpee before taking off in a sprint around the training field, “run as fast as your legs can take you, team. At the end of the day, they’re what push you when it’s time to escape or when you have a race against time. Put them to use; this is the best they’ll be all through your youth. The steady decline is closer than you think.”

Shikamaru raised a brow to the man who distanced himself further and further in his sprint before eyeing the other two who did as he said without hesitation. He nearly scowled before rising to his feet. He dropped his head and sighed before kicking into a run.

-

Neji carried boxes of files from the police department towards the Hokage Mansion. For the third time already, Neji had to take a break and drop the boxes on the side of the dirt path and massage his hands after cracking his back. He exhaled sharply as he peered out to his destination in the distance.

“Need help?” A familiar voice offered.

Neji turned to find Asuma exiting a convenience store before grabbing the boxes himself. He exhaled a puff of smoke to the side as he started towards the building that wasn’t too far off. Neji grabbed the other half of the load and trailed after the man, “thank you,” he said.

“Yeah, any time. Any idea of what these are about?” Asuma questioned.

“No,” Neji kept his words short and to the point to avoid giving too much leeway for others to make guesses.

“You alright, kid?” There it was.

Neji had no idea of what he was doing to concern anyone he walked past, so he narrowed his eyes spitefully, “yes,” he responded before shifting the boxes to where they would stop slipping through his arms.

Asuma looked him up and down, “if you say so.”

Once they reached the objective, Asuma offered to take them the rest of the way to which Neji politely declined. Naturally, he bowed respectfully. It was something he was used to doing only to regret it as soon as he bent at the hip. He played it off as him bending over to lift the boxes before continuing down the hall.

-

Shikamaru stared up to the sky from where he laid in the grass with his arms behind his head. The sun began to set oddly enough. Team Gai simply trained that long. No wonder why the Hyuga seemed to never relax. He was training around the clock. Gai didn’t give them the chance to sit.

“We’re leaving,” TenTen informed, coming to a stop over the Nara, “you wanna go with us to get something in town?”

Shikamaru shook his head before looking back to the clouds that were colored by the multicolored sky.

“Neji!” Lee shouted from the other side of the field before skidding to a stop, “great work today!” He complimented rather boisterously.

Shikamaru winced before digging his pinky finger into his ear, “yeah, thanks.”

“Huh?” The other two tilted their heads in unison at the response.

Shikamaru widened his eyes at his mistake. He sat up, straightening his back as well as he could and bowed his head slightly, “thank you for the…” his eyes glanced to the side as he tried to conjure up a response that resembled the Hyuga’s tendencies. He couldn’t find anything to finish the sentence, so he shook his head and waved the idea away before standing, wiping his backside from the grass.

“Oh, okay,” Lee quieted down as he studied the Nara as he struggled to pass himself off as Neji even in the Hyuga’s flesh.

“Neji, are you okay?” TenTen asked.

“Oh no,” Shikamaru sighed at the girl’s skepticism before correcting himself, “yeah, yeah,” he nodded before shutting his eyes. His arms fell to his sides. This was going to be harder than he thought.

-

Neji stood underneath Shikamaru’s shower head as he thought over the day’s events. He had bowed again before departing from Tsundade’s office. Afterwards, he left the room just short of a rush before shutting the door behind him. He vowed to lessen his respectful gestures enough to pass as the casual Nara as he rinsed himself of the suds.

He turned the water off and stepped out to find the bathroom just as messy and cluttered as it was that morning. It discomforted the Hyuga as he dried himself with a towel that he was sure needed to be washed. He nearly ran from the closed area and grabbed what he wore to bed the previous night. The door then opened without warning, exposing his naked body to whoever entered. It was his father.

“You’re going to bed this early?” The man raised a brow, showing no signs of discomfort at all.

Neji was frozen stiff with the folded clothing in hand as he stared to the man. He was struck speechless.

“What? You look like you wanna tell me something,” the man said as he crossed his arms in the door. Nothing about him told Neji that he planned to leave any time soon.

Neji then brought the clothes to cover his front slowly though it was barely of any use after it was all said and done. He still had yet to open his mouth to answer the man who seemed almost offended by Neji’s coverage. Neji hoped that if he stared to Shikaku long enough that he would take the hint and leave him to get dressed, but the man only stepped in and shut the door behind him.

“Alright,” he began, “we’re gonna have a little talk,” the man said.

Neji wondered if it was normal for fathers to be this laxed around their sons at this age.

Shikaku leaned against the wall, “what’s up, son?” The raise of his chin told Neji that he only wanted the truth.

“What do you mean?” Neji asked quietly.

“You’ve been looking clueless all day and been acting damn near mute. You can talk,” Shikaku grinned slowly, “trust me, I’d know.”

Neji’s eyes drifted to the floor as he thought over his next move, “I’m fine,” he assured.

“Speak up.”

“I’m okay,” Neji swore.

“You’re lying,” the man leaned away from the wall.

Neji looked away as the man approached him.

“Well,” Shikaku spoke.

Neji was unsure of what he expected.

“Put your clothes on, boy, I’m not prohibiting it.”

Neji shut his eyes. Of course. He stepped into his bottoms and slipped his top over his head.

“Now that you can look me in the eye, what’s eating at you?”

Neji looked to the man before his gaze averted itself. He then made an effort to maintain the eye contact and tried to think of Shikamaru’s aura and demeanor.

“Your mother’s worried. Quite frankly,” he crossed his arms, “I am too,” he lowered his head to really look his son in the eye as to not miss a single sign of the truth, “now, I’m gonna ask you again. Did you do something?”

Neji shook his head.

Shikaku stared for what felt like minutes more before stepping back with an unconvinced nod, “see you in the morning,” he gave up and shut the door behind him. Neji stared to the door. He would have to be careful around them for the rest of the week.

-

Shikamaru lied in the same stranger’s bed as last night as he stared to the ceiling. As his stomach rumbled, he regretted passing up that offer earlier. Everything the Hyuga had in his kitchen cabinets and pantry required cooking which was something Shikamaru had no idea of how to do. His stomach rumbled twice more before he curled up on his side. He could really go for his mother’s cooking. He supposed he could have ordered something but using the guy’s money seemed wrong somehow even if it were technically his for the week. He looked to the money pouch that sat on the dresser not too far from him before he rolled onto his other side with a grunt. He’d figure it out in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru opened his eyes just barely before tossing his head to the side. He would take anything before being awake all over again in the same predicament as yesterday. At the very least, he didn’t have training that day, so he yanked the covers off and lied there motionlessly. His only motivation to rise came from his rumbling stomach. He groaned uncomfortably before dragging himself from the bed admittedly lighter than he usually felt in the mornings. It was the only other props he would give the Hyuga.

After finishing his daily routine, Shikamaru left Neji’s home on the search for something to eat. His eyes shot from side to side as he looked for something to eat that morning to make up for yesterday’s starvation.

“Neji,” a voice came from the crowd.

Shikamaru continued to look over a menu, mindless to the addressment.

“Neji.”

Shikamaru continued to gloss over the writing on the building’s menu board until someone stepped to his side. At first, he ignored them until the person didn’t move a step for minutes. By then, he figured that it couldn’t be someone who was simply browsing the options. He looked to his right to find hard, white eyes staring to him, seemingly digging beyond his skin. Shikamaru furrowed his brows and flickered his eyes up and down before side eyeing the man, wondering who he was.

“This is where you were?” He spoke. His voice was as intimidating as his face.

Shikamaru’s eyes averted towards the restaurant before locking eyes with the man. He slowly nodded, lips shut tightly.

The man narrowed his eyes, “you are unacceptably late.”

“Late,” Shikamaru whispered to jog his memory before remembering that he did in fact have training that day. Only, it wasn’t with team Gai. He was supposed to train with Hinata that morning, but he had slept in, “oh,” he exhaled as he searched the ground.

The man turned and made his way down the dirt path, “let us not waste any more time.”

Eventually Shikamaru found himself on the Main House Hyuga property. The way the clan managed themselves, the Nara always thought it was some sort of sacred place, so he studied his surroundings. He inhaled and rolled his eyes shut as he swayed to a stop. He opened them to find Hinata standing in a ready position. It appeared as if she had been standing that way since he stepped onto the property. She narrowed her eyes as she activated her Byakugan and focused on the boy across from her who began to feel sluggish.

Without warning, the man who had dragged him there exclaimed, “begin!”

“Huh?” Shikamaru furrowed his brows before widening his eyes at the sight of the girl coming at him full charge, “shit!” He cursed before ducking and jumping out of the way. Still, the girl followed him swiftly, “wait,” he breathed out, sticking his arms out to stop the girl. His breathing became a bit heavier as his lids fell shut all over again, “just,” he bent over and bared his hands against his knees, “just…” he began to feel lightheaded before he lost feeling altogether, “what the…” he whispered before toppling to the side.

-

Neji sat stiffly before rolling his shoulders to try to relax to a point of at least resembling the Nara. He looked around. He looked to anything besides the Nara’s teammates who had the greatest connection out of the other teams of shinobi. He had to be careful.

“Welcome,” the waiter greeted with a smile, “what can I get you?”

Neji felt everyone look to him as if he were typically the spokesperson. There was not a second of rest.

“I know it’s expensive, but we’ll get your favorite, Shikamaru,” Ino spoke, tensing Neji even further, “the beef please,” she ordered in place of him.

Neji thanked her silently but only glanced to the girl who bared her elbows against the table and placed her chin in her hands. She smiled and pretended as if nothing was out of place.

“Uh, Shikamaru?” Chouji spoke next to him.

Neji reluctantly looked to the Akimichi.

“What’s going on with your hair?” The boy asked.

Neji couldn’t figure out how to do the Nara signature hair style, so he simply left it down hoping no one would think something was too wrong, but now that Chouji pointed it out, he supposed that even he would question it. Neji looked to the table, “nothing,” he answered shortly.

“Oh,” Chouji chuckled awkwardly, “okay.”

“Here you go, pork,” the waiter returned and lowered the meat onto the grill center of the table before walking away in a rush before they could properly thank him.

“Shikamaru,” Asuma began, “we’re your team. If something’s wrong, then you’ve gotta tell us.”

Neji shot a glance to the Yamanaka who watched him smugly, “nothing is wrong.”

“You’re kinda acting like a robot,” Chouji pointed out.

Neji didn’t know how to portray the boy, so naturally, he grew silent.

“You’re kinda scaring me, if I’m being honest,” Asuma offered a gentle smile paired with mildly concerned eyes.

He had to say something. He only shook his head before looking through a nearby window.

Chouji removed the thin slices of beef from the high flame and served himself and the others. They each ate silently, knowing that something was amiss. Neji did not eat. He only watched the restaurant.

“What’s wrong, Shikamaru?” Ino started, “it’s your favorite. If you pass it up, then we really know something’s wrong.”

Neji looked to the meat on his plate. He did not eat meat often. Normally, when he ate more than his regular amount, he felt a little under the weather later on. He guessed that it was the reason behind the boy’s sluggishness. Still, the girl had a point and Neji couldn’t tell if she was trying to help or not. Neji lifted the chop sticks and bit the beef.

“Woah, what are you doing?” Asuma asked peculiarly.

Neji simply dropped the meat to the plate having had enough of them pointing out his oddities. It was more than a chore.

“Shikamaru?” Chouji asked. The entire table’s attention was on him.

Neji glared to Ino who only winked before he stood from the table and left the restaurant. He could only deal with so much.

-

Shikamaru sat on the outdoor wooden walkway as he sipped on a small cup of juice that Hinata’s father, so he found out, brought him after he regained consciousness.

“Is there a reason as to why you have starved yourself to the point of fainting?” The man questioned judgingly.

Shikamaru looked all over the field before bringing the cup back to his lips.

“Neji, first you are late, do not respond to me in the street, fail miserably at hand-to-hand combat whilst cursing on the field, then you faint in the open,” the man continued.

Shikamaru widened his eyes after hearing just about every offense he had committed before sipping from the cup again.

“Are you going to say anything for yourself?” The man asked.

“Father,” Hinata defended, “perhaps something happened.”

“Well, I would like to hear it from him,” the man shot back before staring to the Nara who continued to drink the juice until, unfortunately, he ran out. Now, he had no choice but to speak.

“I,” he thought for a moment, “don’t feel that great,” that’s something the guy would say right? He looked up to his supposed uncle who studied him oddly. Apparently, it was far from anything that Neji would ever say. He sighed in defeat before looking back out at the field.

“Are you hung over?” The man asked finally.

“No,” the Nara half chuckled. Even that was an odd response by the Hyuga’s standards.

“What had gotten into you?” Hiashi asked.

“I’ll just go,” Shikamaru stood with the cup in hand before Hiashi took it from him, “sorry,” the Nara awkwardly apologized. He might as well leave; there was nothing else he could do. He couldn’t teach a thing to Hinata for sure, so he stepped away from the two and rolled his eyes at his own idiocy as he took for the exit.

-

Neji sat at the dinner table along with the boy’s parents and decided to remain silent as he ate to avoid any further question raisers. He felt his parents’ eyes on him as he ate until a knock came from the door. Neji looked to Shikaku who rose to answer it. Neji was left alone with Yoshino who dropped her chopsticks.

“Shikamaru,” she intertwined her fingers and lied them against her lap, “I’m worried.”

“I am fine,” Neji repeated. It was all he could think to say.

“No,” Yoshino worriedly glanced to the kitchen entrance before leaning towards the boy, “you’re not. There’s something wrong. You’re not yourself,” the truth was more literal than she thought, “I’m just worried,” she said, placing her hand against the boy’s own. Neji froze at the touch before finally forcing himself to look the woman in the eyes. The situation was stranger than he would have ever imagined, “what’s going on?” She demanded.

“Maru,” his father called as he entered the kitchen, “your friend,” he said before stepping to the side to reveal their true son trapped in another male’s body. To Neji, looking to his body being controlled by their son resembled Shikamaru more than he did in the Nara’s skin. Neji stood from his seat and approached the other who stood a bit taller than himself. He wasn’t used to it. He then looked over the boy’s parents who no longer looked to the two. They simply ate in silence.

Shikamaru then huffed and gripped Neji by his upper arm and pulled him into his room of which he had missed dearly.

Shikamaru shut the door behind them before spinning to look over his room, “you cleaned it?” The Nara asked.

“Yes,” Neji put plainly.

“Oh, Gods, is that how you’ve been acting in my body?” The Nara grimaced as he looked at how stiff the Hyuga appeared to be in the room that was neater than it’s been in months.

“Is that how you have been acting in mine?” Neji shot back.

Shikamaru spread his arms, draping the Hyuga’s white sleeves, “like what?” He asked in a whisper, widening his eyes, “I’m not even doing anything.” Even with that said, Shikamaru watched as Neji used his own face to frown, “I mean look at you, I look possessed.”

“And I look fairly unreliable,” the Hyuga commented.

“What the hell does that even mean?”

“Language,” Neji narrowed his eyes.

“You’re impossible. I don’t get what we’re supposed to be learning from this. All I got out of this was damn near killing myself doing your troublesome training with your mental team, then your uncle yelled at me for passing out…”

“You fainted?”

“Yeah, but it’s not important,” Shikamaru waved it away before placing his hands to his hips.

“Nara.”

“I didn’t get to eat, so my blood sugar plummeted, and I passed out before your cousin got to beat me to a pulp, there,” he briefed, “still, I don’t get what we’re learning. I mean, yeah, I get why you’re so stuck up. If I had to deal with this all day week after week, I’d be a plank like you.”

Neji narrowed his eyes, “I have yet to find out why you are as lazy as you are.”

“It’s just my fucking nature,” Shikamaru whisper yelled, further offending Neji. The Nara sighed, “look, have you told anyone anything?”

“No, however, your team seems to suspect that there is something wrong.”

“Of course.”

“Have you?” Neji asked next.

“I mean, yeah. Well, your uncle and Tenten,” he paused, “your whole team and maybe Hinata,” he shrugged, dropping his arms to his sides, “oh,” he realized the number was larger than he thought.

“TenTen speaks to Ino quite frequently.”

“I know,” Shikamaru hissed, cursing himself for his stupidity.

“You two okay in there?” Shikaku asked from the other side of the door, luckily not barging in this time.

“Yeah,” Shikamaru called instantly and dismissively, not considering that it would be odd for an unfamiliar to speak to the man that casually, “damn it, I’m killing Ino after this shit is over.”

As opposed to condemning the Nara for using his mouth to voice offensive words, Neji simply nodded.

Shikamaru stared to himself, “my hair.”

“I do not know how to do it.”

Shikamaru nodded as he stared to the many shoulder-length, dead ended strands, “okay,” he exhaled, “well, get the tie from the dresser over there. If you’re gonna be me, it’s the first thing you need to know.”


	4. Chapter 4

Shikamaru walked along side others of the Side Branch as they surrounded the eldest of the clan in a protective formation. He got off to a bad start due to not knowing the typical formation, so he stood dumbly until one of his clan members physically forced him to his position. That very side branch Hyuga eyed him suspiciously now. Shikamaru looked away from the stranger and sighed, praying that nothing else would go left.

-

“Your go,” Asuma said, releasing a puff of smoke to the side.

Neji stared to the board. It wasn’t often that he played shogi, so he thought for a moment.

“Your hair’s up today,” Asuma chuckled, “was starting to think something was wrong.”

Neji found it hard to believe that a simple hairstyle could portray one’s entire well-being. Nevertheless, he dismissed the man’s concerns with a shake of his head before sliding one of the wooden pieces.

“Hm,” the man hummed, “not your typical strategy.”

Of course, it wasn’t. Neji narrowed his eyes but kept his attention to the board. Asuma then made a move and leaned back against his hand, exhaling another cloud of smoke, “you’re quiet. What’s on your mind?”

Neji made his move silently as he thought over his next words, “I’m tired.”

Asuma seemed to get a kick out of that, “when are you not? You’re always putting that brain of yours to use, benefiting others.”

Neji looked to the man.

“When you aren’t helping your dad manage the deer, Tsunade’s bending you like a rubber band, making you run up and down these streets asking you for your opinion on this that and the next. Then, if you aren’t doing that, you’re on missions saving our asses with your mind, Shikamaru. Yeah, I know you’re tired.”

Neji’s gaze dropped back to the board. He never thought over the amount that the Nara carried on his shoulders each day. The sound of it was exhausting alone.

-

Shikamaru walked through the forest alongside the other Hyuga in silence. At least he wouldn’t have to put up a front in conversation. Just as he thought the world was giving him a break, a bee buzzed right before his face. He raised a brow and swatted it to the side only for it to return. He sighed and swatted it again. Not even that deterred the insect from returning. Shikamaru frowned before swatting a third and forth time. He then shut his eyes and shook his head of the bee that hovered near his ear.

“Neji!” The elder shouted.

“What?!” Shikamaru responded, looking to the man with the little patience that remained before feeling the unmistakable sting of the bee against the amount of his chest that his robes exposed. He clasped a hand over it and bent over, “son of a-!”

-

Neji watched the board. He was winning though he hadn’t used the Nara’s typical strategy.

“Well, look at that,” Asuma raised his brows in surprise, “you planned this new angle out before you came here?”

Neji thought about how the Nara would respond to the question. He shrugged before delivering the final blow, ending the game.

“Alright,” Asuma sighed as he cleared the board, “clearly, your heart isn’t in the game today.”

Neji shut his eyes in slight annoyance. Playing shogi was only one of the Nara’s many tasks of the week. He only had to get through it that day, then he could go home and close himself off to prevent suspicions. He hoped to use the game to distract the man, but Asuma placed the board to the side and focused on the boy attentively.

“What’s up? You got a little crush or something, or did somebody break your heart?” Asuma half joked.

Neji reopened his eyes and peered out to the land that spread past the man’s home, “I’m only tired.”

-

Shikamaru sat against a log after rubbing a cooling agent across the sting. He looked up to the Hyuga who had given it to him and offered the stranger a faint nod before standing. Shikamaru glared to his surroundings as he rubbed the injury before his eyes stopped at the elder who scowled at him for his weakness. In Shikamaru’s defense, the bee sting had, well, stung intensely.

“Are you well off enough to continue, or must I send you home?” The elder questioned threateningly.

Shikamaru stared to the man, tightening his jaw before joining the others in formation in silence. He got it now, he had to be invincible, an emotionless moving statue much like Neji was every time he had to work with the guy.

-

Asuma stared to the boy as the sun set, wondering what could be taking up so much of the boy’s attention before he smiled and wrapped a playful arm around him and pulled him back, ruffling his hair roughly. He chuckled gruffly before releasing him, earning an accusatory look from the boy. Neji stared to the man in something just barely short of a glare before softening his eyes. The contact reminded him of Lee of whom he would often shove away when the tai-nin tried something akin to it. Neji then looked back out to the field and stood. He made a grave mistake with his response and left before he could worsen it.

-

Shikamaru stood outside of the dining room as he guarded the elder alongside the others.

“Neji,” one spoke.

Shikamaru cleared his throat, “yeah?”

“You have been odd today.”

“He has been odd for days,” another corrected.

Shikamaru didn’t remember the one who had chimed in, so he wondered just how closely they watched each other in the residence, “uh…”

“Is everything alright?” The first questioned, all eyes now on the Nara who stiffened under their attention.

Shikamaru swallowed keeping his arms folded behind his back similarly to the others, “yeah.”

Luckily, the others finally directed their stares straight ahead, giving Shikamaru the chance to breathe. Suddenly, the panel doors slid open and outstepped whoever the elder conversed with over dinner.

“Neji,” the elder called.

Shikamaru mentally cursed before spinning to enter the panel doors. The other Hyuga on the outside shut the sliding doors behind him. Shikamaru glanced to the doors before eyeing the man who stared up at him from where he sat on the floor.

“Sit,” he demanded.

Shikamaru seated himself across from the man and stared right at him before his eyes wandered the room. He leaned back against his hands with one knee raised.

“Sit properly for Gods’ sakes!” The man ordered.

Shikamaru’s shoulders jolted before he lowered his leg and straightened his back. He looked to the man’s arms to replicate whatever he was supposed to do with his own.

“You have been an embarrassment all day,” the man hissed, “your composure was faulty, and your service was a mockery of what you have done so efficiently your entire life. What is the reason behind your misconduct?”

Shikamaru’s so-called misconduct has been nothing more than him reacting to a bee sting and simply forgetting where he was supposed to stand when they escorted the ungrateful man. Shikamaru inhaled as he looked over the emptied plates before feeling a brief sharp pain pierce through his head. He bent forward and gripped the table with a shout.

“Look to me. I am speaking to you. Answer me when I speak to you, child,” the elder demanded through narrowed eyes.

Just as quickly as it came, the pain was gone, leaving the Nara winded. He had only taken one second of it. He could not imagine any more than that. He was sure that he would die if it were to go any longer. He looked to the man through pained eyes, “yes?” He responded shakily.

“What is the reason behind your behavior today?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Shikamaru sighed as his eyes rolled shut. He massaged his head, “gods, that was horrible.”

“Then I am sure you would not like to experience it again.”

Shikamaru’s eyes shot open, “no, please!”

The man twitched at his volume before the Nara’s head fell against the table.

“I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t stab my brain again, alright?” He hissed in pain at the memory of the feeling.

“Then, answer my question.”

“I don’t know, I just haven’t been myself lately,” Shikamaru raised his head, “literally.”

The man looked him up and down. Shikamaru stared right back at him though now more drained than earlier.

“Leave.”

Shikamaru clasped his hands together in gratitude before taking his leave without a moment to waste. Once he shut the doors behind him, he spun to face the hall and sighed relieved to be let off before catching the eyes of the others who did not try to hide their stares.

-

Neji sat on the boy’s bed and stared to his surroundings, scolding himself more and more for his mistake. It was only a matter of time before someone yanked him aside and interrogated him. It was difficult to hide one’s nature.

A knock sounded at the door. Neji stood and reluctantly made for the door. He opened it to find his mother smiling gently towards him. She offered him a plate of freshly baked cookies, “they’re plain sugar cookies, but I thought you’d like some. You usually do anyways, but you’ve been a stranger to me lately.”

Neji could see just how much he’s worried the woman. He didn’t wish to, but he could not help his lack of understanding. Neji nodded, “thank you.”

His response seemed to dull something in the woman’s eye before she forced another gentle smile, handing the entire plate to the Hyuga. Neji took the porcelain, surprised that she handed the entire yield of cookies for him to finish on his own. Yoshino turned to leave before Neji spoke up, “would you like to share them?”

-

Shikamaru swung Neji’s door open and stepped into the home before shutting the door behind himself. He made it back to the dark and lonely abode. He wanted nothing more than to go home to his own bed and be sure that he would be no one other than himself the following day, but there he was, standing in the home of someone he never bothered to get to know. He was alone. He was alone after a long day of hard, judgmental stares, slaving and enduring lectures. He dragged his feet through the Hyuga’s living space and fell on top of the bed with a huff.

Someone knocked on the front door. Shikamaru grunted before pushing himself up to answer it.

He pulled the door back, with a look of disinterest until he found TenTen standing right below him, “oh, hey,” he dropped his arm from the door tiredly before stepping aside to allow the girl inside. He shut the door and looked to the kunoichi who made herself comfortable in the seat nearest to her.

“I know I usually come earlier. I’m sorry to come here so late, but I needed someone to talk to,” the girl began.

Shikamaru crossed his arms and raised a brow. He was surprised that the girl would come to Neji before Ino or Sakura first. He then wondered how often the Hyuga and kunoichi had these meetings.

“I know it sounds silly, but I started feeling really bad,” she fumbled with her hands that sat in her lap, “just to keep it simple.”

Shikamaru wondered if it was something that happened between them in the past, if the girl was physically ill, or needed help with something that he didn’t quite understand, “okay,” he said, trying the fill the silence. He swayed towards her and fell into a seat next to her.

TenTen’s lip quivered before her eyes began to tear up.

Gods, no.

Shikamaru really had no idea of what to do.

-

Neji sat with Yoshino on the bedroom floor as the woman laughed with a cookie between her teeth, “Shikamaru, I only miss you talking to me. You worried me.”

Neji bit into another cookie unsure of why the woman was lauging.

“Well, talk to me.”

“I have been busy lately.”

“Oh, honey, I know, but I missed you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’ve just been moving around like you’re dead and it’s scary, Shikamaru,” the woman complained, “even Asuma and Chouji are worried.”

Neji removed the cookie from between his lips, “really?” He hadn’t expected the two to come to the Nara’s parents regarding his recent behavior. Then again, they were rather closely knit.

“Yes! Even they think you’re acting weird.”

Oh no.

“Shikamaru,” the woman began, “your father and I, we love you so much, and if anything is wrong at all, please, please, I’m begging you to come to us. It’s okay. Whatever is happening, we won’t judge you. We can talk through it and get through it together. Remember that we’re here for you even now that you’re older. You’re my son, Shikamaru. I love you so, so much,” she said as she reached out to cup the boy’s cheeks. Neji remained stiff, his demeanor indifferent as the man gushed. She smiled worriedly, “I’ll leave you alone,” she stood and stopped in the doorway before looking over her shoulder, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masashi Kishimoto released short writing, claiming that Neji used to help TenTen through her depression, so I decided to implement the fact into this short story.


	5. Chapter 5

Shikamaru stared awkwardly to the ground as the girl next to him bawled her eyes out. She cried hard for a reason unknown to the Nara, but he didn’t wish to ask why she was crying. He was scared that it would make the situation worse, so he surveyed the room as the girl’s shoulders shook with her cries. He silently winced at one of her sniffles before deciding to ease his hand onto her shoulder. It silenced the girl and Shikamaru wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.

“Neji…” she spoke.

Shikamaru hesitantly eyed the girl who stared to him through puffy eyes. He had no other ideas, so he leaned forward awkwardly. Luckily the girl took the hint and approved of it before clinging to him. She wrapped her arms around the male and pressed her face to his chest. Shikamaru sucked in his lips figuring that it worked. He placed a hand to her back while his opposite arm hung at his side, unsure of what to do with itself. He never really spoke to TenTen, so seeing this vulnerable side of her felt wrong. She was typically the most levelheaded of the female kunoichi, but it seemed as if it was all a front to hide something much deeper.

“I don’t think I can do it, Neji,” the girl cried, “I can’t do it.”

Shikamaru didn’t know what it was, so he simply encouraged her vaguely, “you can,” he assured in an insecure tone of voice.

TenTen shook her head against his chest, “no! It’s too hard! Every day is just so hard. I can’t do simple things without wanting to break down or just not do anything,” she cried, “I can’t,” she repeated, “I can’t keep doing this.”

This was graver than he thought, “woah, woah,” he pulled the girl away from himself by the grip of her shoulders. He looked the girl in her tearful eyes, “don’t speak it into happening, okay?” He stared to her until she nodded, “you can, just take one or two days off or more if you need to, but don’t say that. You’ll make it harder if you voice what your brain is trying to tell you,” he said, pointing to his temple, “just go your own pace. No one has the right to tell you that you can’t or you’re just lazy or…” he grew distant as he thought, “because you’re not. You’re just going through more than everyone else. If anything, you’re stronger than them because you’re here,” he processed his own words before nodding, “yeah, you’re strong.”

TenTen’s lips pressed into a frown before she sniffled once more and leaned against the Nara who still stared distantly at his own wording, “thank you,” she whispered weakly.

-

Neji stood next to Tsunade as she sorted through paperwork in silence. She then grunted before leaning back against her seat.

“Shikamaru, get my wine,” the woman ordered as she shut her eyes.

Neji hadn’t a clue of where the woman’s beverage was located so he stalled for a moment.

“You forget where it is? Bottom right of the cupboard,” she reminded.

Neji walked towards the furniture and lowered himself to retrieve the liquor. He returned with the bottle and a shot glass.

“Thanks. You drink?”

“No, thank you,” the boy answered as she continued his stiff stance next to the woman’s desk.

“Hmph,” she mumbled before taking the shot as she flipped through the pages, “I think just having you here gives my brain the power it needs.”

Neji listened to the woman’s words and chalked it up to the woman simply not wanting to be alone as she slaved away. Essentially, the Nara was required to be here for almost no reason at all if being a waiter didn’t count. Now, he saw why the woman annoyed the Nara every now and then.

-

Shikamaru followed after his teammates as they embarked on a mission. He had been dreading this day ever since the switch began. TenTen looked to him over her shoulder and offered a sweet smile. Shikamaru returned the smile before the two returned their eyes to the trail ahead of them.

“Alright, team, this mission is a simple one,” Gai informed, “all we have to do is locate a number of shards belonging to the very rich commissioner.”

“Oh, that should be easy,” TenTen smiled before looking to the Nara who already knew what that meant, “all we have to do is follow Neji, right?”

Shikamaru’s white eyes wandered the forest as he stalled, “uh…”

-

Yet again, Neji found himself carrying boxes across town.

“Hey, Shikamaru,” Neji heard the Akimichi’s voice beyond the boxes before the load became lighter. Neji was relieved that the boy had come along when he did. His arms began to tremble under the weight. Still, part of him knew that this meant that the questions would commence, “so, Shikamaru.” And so it began.

“You’ve been kinda distant lately, and I was just wondering if something happened.”

Silence.

“Did I do something?”

“No,” Neji answered, “thank you for helping.”

“Right,” Chouji smiled warily, “but are you okay?”

Neji began to wonder what it was about his own nature that seemed so concerning. It began to feel as though his behavior was more so concerning by itself as opposed to it just being out of place in the Nara’s skin, “yes.”

“Okay, well, how far are you going?”

“The police department.”

“Okay,” Chouji finally went silent as they walked, “you wanna grab something to eat once you’re done?”

-

“Right,” Shikamaru said after hesitating for some moments. He then turned his back and tried to think of how to activate the dojutsu. It couldn’t be too hard. He thought about its appearance and its purpose as he shut his eyes. He tried until he was sure that he was simply going cross eyed, “okay,” he sighed, shoulders dropping just slightly.

“We’re ready when you are!” Gai exclaimed with a wide smile.

“Which direction, Neji?” Lee asked.

Shikamaru rubbed his hands down his face. He was sure that the only reason they were assigned the mission was because of the Hyuga’s visual prowess.

“Neji?” TenTen questioned as she stepped up to his side.

“I’m good,” Shikamaru assured before straightening his back to correct himself, “I am fine,” he tried to mimic the little bit of the Hyuga that he had seen only to mentally kick himself. It sounded as if he was making fun of Neji if anything.

“Are you okay?” The girl asked more worriedly.

Shikamaru nodded, now slightly flustered and agitated by it all.

“This is my fault, I shouldn’t have kept you up last night,” the girl apologized.

“What happened last night?” Lee asked.

“I,” the kunoichi sighed, “I visited him and kept him up later than usual.

“You visited him?” Lee asked in shock.

The girl rolled her eyes, “it was a casual check up.”

“I would have come with. I could bring food next time!” The energetic shinobi offered.

“Yeah, we’ll be sure to let you know,” she said sarcastically before looking back to Shikamaru with a smile only to find a clueless Hyuga who was in the thick of things, “Neji?”

“I can’t do it,” he admitted finally. He shut his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” The girl questioned as the others came to his side.

“I just can’t, I don’t – I can’t, not today,” Shikamaru said before tossing his head back and groaning, “what a drag,” he mumbled before clamping his tongue and widening his eyes. If he didn’t hate himself before, then he hated himself now.

It was silent and the Nara couldn’t bring himself to look to his teammates.

“What a drag? Where have I heard that before?” TenTen placed her fingers to her chin and her other hand to her hip.

“Shikamaru says it all the time,” Gai answered.

“Oh, yeah,” the girl realized, placing her fist against her palm, “wait, why’d you say that?”

“I don’t know,” Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose with an impatient grunt.

“Do we need to abandon the mission?” Lee asked next.

“Just give me a second,” Shikamaru snapped accidentally, startling the others. He wasn’t sure of what he’d do if he were to cross paths with Ino ever again.

“There you go, you are doing it, Neji,” Lee commented, pointing a finger to his face.

Shikamaru’s eyes rounded as he was suddenly able to see everything. It was truly overwhelming if anything as he whipped his head around, “woah,” he whispered.

-

Neji entered the house having finished his last task of the day. As he entered the door, however, he came face to face with just about everyone who was close to the Nara.

“Hi, honey,” Yoshino greeted.

-

Lee held the purple shards in his arms, “are there more?” He asked excitedly.

“Yeah,” Shikamaru whispered as he focused on the area around him. It sort of made him anxious, “over there,” he pointed weakly.

The two ninja dressed in green raced off after the direction without Shikamaru leading them this time. They blindly ran leaving the Nara with TenTen who watched him.

“Neji,” she placed her hand to the male’s shoulder.

“This is intense,” he whispered as he stared to everything without moving his head.

“Maybe you should take a break,” she suggested.

The problem was that Shikamaru hadn’t worked out how to turn the justu off. He laughed nervously, before continuing after the other two.

-

Neji looked over each attendee as the woman spoke.

“We aren’t here to attack you. We just want you to know that we’re all here to support you in whatever it is that’s going on.”

“You’ve been acting like a damn robot for days,” Shikaku interrupted only to get slapped against the chest by his wife that strived to make her son comfortable in everyone’s presence.

“What’s going on, kid?” Chouza, Chouji’s father questioned.

“Yeah, I hear something’s got you a little too occupied,” Ino’s father added. Ino only smiled to the Hyuga from where she stood with her parents.

Neji was unsure of how to handle the attention, so he looked over the group as he eased the door shut behind himself.

“At least he isn’t running,” Inoichi laughed.

“Well, he still hasn’t answered our questions,” Shikaku said.

“Shikaku, please,” Yoshino demanded impatiently.

“Let the boy speak,” Chouji’s mother said finally.

It grew incredibly silent as the group watched the boy who stood under the pressure of their attention at the entrance. He then dropped his gaze to the floor and shook his head.

“You keep doing that, but what does it mean?” Shikaku questioned.

“Yeah, that doesn’t tell us anything, Shikamaru,” Inoichi said.

“Thank you!” The boy’s father exclaimed.

“Maybe he’s depressed. You depressed?” Chouji’s mother guessed with an enthusiastic smile.

“No.”

“Then, what is it? Speak, son,” Shikaku demanded.

Ino shot the Hyuga a warning glance. Neji stared to her before heading towards his room and shutting the door behind himself.

-

“Neji the mission is over. Why are you still using the Byakugan?” Lee questioned curiously.

It began to pain the Nara, but he still hadn’t a clue of how to disable it.

TenTen raised a brow.

“Well, we will meet again when Lady Tsunade calls!” Lee exclaimed before leaving the team with a cheerful wave.

“Neji, I haven’t a clue of what’s going on, but if I were you, I’d get to the root of the problem before something seriously goes wrong,” Gai wrapped an arm around the male who wanted nothing more than to be put out of his misery. Gai smiled widely before continuing through town. Once again, Shikamaru stood alone with TenTen who still eyed him oddly before jumping up to slap the male in the back of the head as hard as she could.

“Ah!” Shikamaru yelled, nearly face planting. He turned to face the girl, “why?! Oh,” he settled instantly once he noticed that the entire world wasn’t on the display any longer, “thanks,” he sighed as he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

“What’s your deal today?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted tiredly as he continued the circular motion of his palms before continuing through the village, leaving the girl to make her own guesses this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Neji watched the eggs as they sizzled in the pan before him. They were about halfway through the inhumanity of Ino’s punishment. He only had to pretend a bit longer.

“Look at me, boy,” Shikaku said from behind, surprising the Hyuga who had been too lost in his own mind to register his approach.

Neji turned to face the man who leaned towards him to turn the stove off. He the leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms.

“You don’t talk to me now, I’ll send you to a damn specialist, you hear me?” Shikaku threatened.

Neji looked to the floor. He was sure that once the Nara got his body back, he wouldn’t take kindly to being in some sort of ward, so he made an effort more now than ever to come off as the boy. Neji shrugged, “just tired,” he said as he thought of what he should add, “I guess?”

Shikaku scoffed, “you guess? Well, you seem more tired than usual, so tell me,” he leaned in closer, “what’s really going on?”

Neji wondered if another shrug would be over-kill before speaking, “Tsunade,” he put simply.

“Oh, yeah, that woman’ll run you dry for sure,” Shikaku leaned back. It seemed to work enough for now. Neji nodded, still keeping his eyes from the man. Shikaku then reached behind the boy to power the stove, “sorry to make your eggs cold,” his father smirked before drifting from the kitchen. Neji turned back to the meal that fried in the pan. All he had to do was loosen up just a bit to convince the elder Nara that he was in fact fine and not in some sort of peril. Still, he felt odd passing himself off as such.

-

Shikamaru lounged on the Hyuga’s floor with his arms wrapped under his head. He bobbed his foot up and down. His eyes were shut as he dozed on and off before someone knocked at the front door. He sighed extensively before forcing himself from the floor. He opened the door to find TenTen all over again. He let her in without a word and shut the door once the girl made it inside.

“Hey, I’m not here to burden you, I just wanted to check on you after yesterday. You didn’t seem like yourself.”

“Really?” Shikamaru asked sarcastically.

TenTen nodded before walking towards the Hyuga’s bed, patting the space just next to her with a soft smile. Shikamaru made his way towards the girl and sat on the bed, waiting for whatever the girl had to tell him. Still, he felt as if his ears shouldn’t hear anything further regarding the girl’s personal matters.

“Neji,” she began, “I just wanted to say thank you for everything you’ve helped me through. You’ve always been there for me even when I came to you crying at random,” she giggled, “I’m sorry about that,” she dulled, “but,” she brought a hand to his leg.

Oh.

“I just want you to know that I care for you just as much, and I’ll be here if,” she looked the Nara in the eyes, “you ever need someone to talk to. I know you don’t reach out much, but consider it,” her voice grew quieter the longer she stared.

Shikamaru stared to the girl whose cheeks were dusted a rosy shade. He gulped, wondering how close the two really were or if it was something new, “yeah,” the Nara leaned his head back, “anytime. I’m glad I helped at all.”

TenTen took the message and failed to hide her embarrassment. Shikamaru almost wished he had just kissed the girl instead of making her feel worse in her already fragile state. The girl was frozen, and it was frightening, so Shikamaru quickly leaned in and pecked her lips gently before standing. He inhaled uneasily, “sorry, I…”

TenTen stared up to the Nara cluelessly.

“I’m,” Shikamaru had to come up with something quickly, “I’m just not ready, I mean, I don’t know how to – well, actually, I…”

The girl smiled warmly, “it’s okay,” she then stood, “it was a good talk,” she said before heading towards the door, “some other time,” she smiled before leaving the Hyuga’s home.

Once the door shut, Shikamaru kept his eyes to it unsure of what he had started or continued between the two without Neji’s consent, “shit.”

-

“Uh, Shikamaru? Your friend’s back,” Shikaku informed, stepping to the side to allow the male in who rushed to the true Neji, again, gripping him by the arm and dragging him to his room and shutting the door.

Neji rubbed his arm as he looked to the boy who had came in full charge, “what is it?” The Hyuga hissed.

“Hey, are you and TenTen a thing?”

Neji narrowed his eyes to the odd question, “no.”

Shikamaru’s heart sank, “at all?”

“No.”

“You ever kissed?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“Why?” Neji grew suspicious.

“She came over all heated and tried to…”

“What?” Neji’s eyes widened, “why?”

“I don’t know!” The Nara exclaimed through a whisper. He was still flustered.

“Did you lead her on?”

“No!”

“She has never tried that with me,” Neji said.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders.

“What did you do?”

“I…”

“Nara.”

“I kissed her.”

Neji tilted his head, keeping his eyes sharp.

“She looked like she was gonna cry if I didn’t, so I just got it over with, now she’s in love with you or something.”

Neji’s eyes fell to the floor in shock.

“Look, man, I’m sorry, but I didn’t know what to do. She came to me crying before that, then she came back thinking I, I mean you, felt the same way, now I don’t know what to do.”

“Stay here for the night.”

“What? Wh…”

“If she comes back later tonight, you will not answer because you are not home. You will be here,” Neji reasoned.

“Yeah, makes sense,” Shikamaru sighed, “sorry about this whole thing.”

“Once the week is over, we will communicate everything that happened,” Neji decided as he approached the bed.

“Sure,” Shikamaru settled before collapsing against his old bed, “gods, I miss my place.”

“I miss mine.”

Shikamaru thought about how empty and lonely the Hyuga’s home was, but after so long, Neji had to be used to it. The constant company around the house must have been nothing but a nuisance for the male, “yeah,” Shikamaru responded before shutting his eyes.

-

“Alright, boy. Try to match mine,” Shikaku instructed as he put his hands together to summon various shadows that rose from the grass.

Neji watched behind Shikamaru’s set of eyes as the boy’s father waited for him to form the same hand sign. Neji frowned slightly before nearing his hands together, surging his chakra towards his fingertips, hoping that it would be enough to replicate the Nara clan jutsu. However, as soon as his hands met, various shadow arms shot out every which way until they looped around Neji’s feet, bound them together and hung him upside down before wrapping all around his body, mummifying the boy until he could no longer speak.

-

The two marched onto the Yamanaka’s porch having had enough of the torture before knocking on the door simultaneously.

Ino opened the door and smiled smugly before the two forced their way in, advancing until the girl was pressed up against a wall.

“Change us back,” the two demanded.

Ino caught her breath through wide eyes, “okay,” she stuttered. She peeled herself from the wall and cleared her throat, “step back.”

The two did as they were told and waited until they felt their own bodies again.

Neji shut his eyes while Shikamaru glared to the Yamanaka.

Ino formed the necessary hand sign before undergoing a trance as she sorted their consciousnesses. The three felt a surge of power before they felt nothing at all. Shikamaru’s knees buckled until he hit the floor while Neji leaned until he caught himself on a nearby table. He opened his eyes wide and blinked repeatedly as he felt a dull pain in the front of his head along with another right over his chest. He rubbed it skeptically as Shikamaru rose to his feet.

“What did you do?” The Nara asked as he rubbed his hands down his chest, “I feel so… flexible?”

“I stretched,” Neji answered as he rubbed his own back, “what did you do?”

“Embarrass you in front of your family, started a fling with TenTen and hurt you a couple of times, but hey,” he shrugged with a sigh, “just glad it’s over.”

Neji froze before looking to the one who had disrupted his daily life, “perhaps I did not brief you enough on how to not ruin things.”

“No, you really didn’t. I couldn’t get the hand of that byakugan stuff, and why am I covered in red lines?” He asked as he spread his hands.

“You suffocated in your own jutsu. Your father saved you,” the Hyuga answered grudgingly.

“Damn,” Shikamaru whispered as he traced the lines.

“Did you two learn anything?” Ino asked.

In truth, yes, but they did not wish to give the girl the satisfaction or motivation to repeat it, so they did not admit to it.

“Yeah,” the Nara answered, “to not stand too close to you,” he said before spinning on his heel to leave.

“I learned that you are not to be trusted,” Neji added before following after Shikamaru who stepped off the girl’s porch as the Hyuga shut the door behind them.

“Hey, man, your family’s a real drag to deal with,” Shikamaru said once they reached the dirt path where their routes diverged.

Neji nodded, “I know. Your family is overprotective.”

Shikamaru laughed, “yeah, well, they just care a lot,” he emphasized the lot with the spread of his eyes.

Neji knew that. He got to experience it firsthand, “you are also constantly busy,” the Hyuga remembered Asuma’s words and the bit of the week that he had made it through.

“Now you see why I nap when I get the chance?”

Neji nodded.

“Yeah, well, now I see why you’re as stiff as you are. Your family and,” he thought about the male’s home. It was empty, quiet, cool, lonely, “you’re just…”

Neji studied him. He knew what the Nara meant. He was rather lonely, but he had adapted to the lifestyle.

“Yeah,” Shikamaru decided to end the thought there.

The two stood in silence before one another.

“Well, you should go take care of everything I screwed up, I guess,” he rubbed his neck.

“You should as well.”

“What?” He looked to the Hyuga, “What’d you do?”

“Your father believes that you should be sent to a psychological specialist, and Chouji’s mother believes you are clinically depressed.”

Shikamaru stared in shock before his hand slipped from the back of his neck down to his side, “what the hell did you do?”

“Nothing.”

“Yeah, I know you did nothing, that’s probably why they think…” Shikamaru shook his head, “troublesome.”

“It will be fine as long as we tell the truth.”

“Yeah, I know,” the Nara waved his concern away, “I’ll see you,” he said as he turned to begin his trek home.

“Shikamaru,” Neji called.

The Nara turned to face the male.

“Let us cooperate on missions from now on.”

Shikamaru smirked lazily with a nod, “you got it.”


End file.
